Cyanic Haber
A man reknown for making incredibly deadly poisons, Cyanic is a poison man who has a poison body, whose insides are incredibly poisonous. During his youth many of the other children would bully him for possessing such strange purple scars, he inherited his father's poison schemes and genetics. He is rivals with a legendary martial artist known as Lu-Shau Shytri and a legendary Weapon master, during a very heated battle he cheated and summoned 498 fellow members of his clan having defeated the weapons legend but shockingly the Martial Artist swiftly defeated him and the members of his clan he had summoned leaving the island scarred and bones broken. After recovering he swore to create a poison powerful enough to kill his rival's and to ultimately poison those who would resist his rule. Appearance Cyanic is a tall dark-skinned man whose face has several purple scars, some stubble and he appears to have black hair. His attire consists of a purple-colored chef's uniform with a tall toque with a black diamond-shaped emblem on it. The reason he holds a chef's appearance is not explained. Personality Cyanic is a calm and cold man capable of great evils when he wants to, even going as far as killing his own subordinates when they get in the way. During the fight that wrote him into legend he was very smart and used very clever tactics to outsmart his rivals but when he lost his composure he cheated summoning his clan to fight with him to try to overpower his opponent. Even before and after a fight he does a series of calculations to see what might go wrong, what did go wrong, and did he win each incredibly complex. He is regarded as the intelligent of the 3 rivals of the clans of Su-Satu. Cyanic possesses unrivalable stubbornness, utterly despising being described as just a poison maker, going as far as utterly vaporizing those who just hire him for his poisons. He holds one true ally and friend wiling to let him do what he wills unlike any of his other subordinates which is rare for him, he holds him in high regards trusting him for only the most dangerous of tasks. He believes poison making is an art, an art that he has mastered completely, for him personally handing his deadly poisons both lethal and non-lethal with very little self protection due to his severly powerful poison body. History After a rather long search he found the Guardian Armor and has given himself the armor to use when he needs extra assistance. Recently Cyanic is searching for a Poison Dragon slayer Lacrima to amplify his own power, yet his search is taking longer then he enjoys, but he has set his sight on a goal and he won't stop until he finds it. Synopsis Equipment *'Wires'- Cyanic's primary weapons are a set of very long monomolecular razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He uses Wire Magic to assist himself in controlling the long wires. Cyanic has been seen stopping a high fall with his wires, and forming mesh shields to block bullets of Cross Virkov's gun. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being his second most notable trait he is capable of unleashing large amounts of magic. When his magic is visible it is purple with a dark masked purple breath assassin due to his natural affinity to poison. *'Expert Martial Artist'- While being one of his weakest traits he is quite skilled at fighting when he needs to with his fists and legs, Perferably he combine's it with his wire magic. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- He is known as being remarkably fast and agile while being moderately strong he is capable of outrunning most mages with skill and cunning. *'Immense Durability'- He possesses the ability to withstand incredible beatings. He gained this through intense training with Lycon Lokitar who wanted to be helpful. *'Keen Intellect'- Being his most powerful trait he is very intelligent and cunning, being able to trick almost everyone into following his lead, or carefully planning a plot, or casually constructing his master level poisons. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Tairan from Toriko. *His poisonous name was thought up thanks to Aru. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Dark Mage Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:S-Class Mage